This invention relates to a mount for a bearing, and more particularly to a bearing mount for a shaft in a vehicle such as a snowmobile that both supports a shaft for rotation and houses electronics.
Bearing mounts for use within vehicles are known. However, known bearing mounts perform only the function of supporting a rotating device. Conventionally, electronic devices are not housed within bearing mounts, but rather have separate housings elsewhere.
Known designs are inefficient in terms of weight and space, in that separate housings must be provided for the electronics. As many electronic devices, for example voltage regulators, require substantial amounts of metal or other materials to provide adequate heat radiation, vibration damping, etc., replication of the housings is a significant disadvantage.
In addition, known designs that utilize separate housings generally place devices some distance from the rotating components. For certain electronic devices, such as sensors used to measure the rotation of drive components, efficiency of operation decreases with distance from the rotating drive component. This is likewise disadvantageous.